1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of athletic training equipment and more specifically to self-supported striking bags and pads for use in exercises requiring punching, kicking or other striking movements involving the use of arms, hands, feet or legs.
2. Description of Related Art
In contact or combative sports training, striking devices such as punching bags, heavy bags and punching pads are well known in the art. These bags are normally suspended overhead using chains secured to the ceiling or supported by a stand on the ground. Conventional striking bags suspended from the ceiling are difficult and laborious to adjust in height as well as being difficult to transport. Conventional striking bags supported by the ground are bulky to transport because of the added size of the base and are difficult to adjust in height. Additionally, conventional striking bags supported by the ground are often poorly supported and unstable requiring a sparring partner to hold the bag in order to provide additional stability. Conventional heavy bags supported by the ground commonly include a large, bulky base making the apparatus difficult to move about. It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
A striking bag apparatus which is sturdy, easy to assemble, transport, manufacture and adjust in height, and effectively self-supported so that no sparring partner is needed. The striking bag apparatus is composed of a hollow substantially cylindrical base, hollow cylindrical column, and padded striking surface.
The smooth padded striking surface is essentially a foam sleeve with a smooth vinyl covering, ideal for punching or kicking, and which is securely affixed around the upper portion of the column. The padded striking surface completely encircles the upper portion of the column, thus providing a large, uniform striking surface area. The column is secured and maintained in a substantially vertical position, received and supported by the base.
In the preferred embodiment, the base is constructed from two hollow base members though such should not be considered limiting. Each base member comprises half of the base. The opposing members incorporate corresponding alignment protrusions and recesses. When the hollow members are secured together a substantially cylindrical base is formed with an interior receiving cavity for receiving the lower end of the column and securing it therein. Alternatively, the base may be formed in any other suitable shape, or from more than two members. In the preferred embodiment, the outer surface of one base member is adapted with wheels located near the bottom of the base. By tilting the base, the wheels allow the assembled apparatus to be moved easily to any desired floor location.
The cylindrical receiving cavity and column are adapted with corresponding thread grooves and thread projections, respectively, which allow the height of the column to be adjusted by rotating the column within the base thereby adjusting the height of the column and striking surface thereon. This unique xe2x80x9ccork screwxe2x80x9d adjustment design feature allows for easy adjustment of the height of the column and striking surface with minimal effort.
The column includes longitudinally disposed fluted channels which add rigidity to the column and allow the column to be secured when in use. The top of the base is adapted with a flexible collar located at the top, or opening entrance of the receiving cavity. The receiving cavity receives the lower portion of the column and the collar secures it therein via one or more interlocking flanges which engage one or more of the fluted channels provided by the column thereby prevent the column from rotation when in use.
When fully assembled, the stability of the base can be increased by filling it with water, sand, metal shot, or any other suitable weighting substance, using one or more fill apertures provided by one or each base member. These fill apertures are easily accessible without disassembly of the apparatus. Additionally, the stability can be further increased by filling the column with water, sand, metal shot or any other suitable weighting substance using one or more fill aperture provided on the outer surface of the column. These fill apertures are preferably accessible without disassembly of the apparatus or removal of the striking surface.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.